


The Inspiration Series 1

by shajin



Category: 2013Mahabharata
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shajin/pseuds/shajin
Summary: 本章讲述阿周那之子激昂死后，奎师那陪他过了一夜的故事。





	The Inspiration Series 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感系列每一章都是一个独立的故事，故事之间没有必然的联系，所以CP格局也会有所不同。

摩诃婆罗多同人  
有灵感就撸系列一

CP：阿周那X奎师那

“我要如何为别人举办葬礼，夫君。”此刻的德罗波蒂眼神一片死寂，好像躺在那里的不是激昂而是她自己：“此刻就是我自己的葬礼。”她转过身去无视所有人，步履沉重的向营帐中走去，今天她不会流泪，一个死去的人如何会流泪。  
闻讯而来的妙贤和至上与德罗波蒂擦肩而过，虽然早已知道结局，但是当她们看到激昂的尸体时还是崩溃了。

“……夫君，现在我也要跟你一起走，请带上我，夫君，带我走吧。”至上从内心发出的悲鸣让在场的人都忍不住泪流满面。  
“大天连这点赐福都没给你。”妙贤一边搂着至上的肩头一边哭泣：“为何不让你在走之前就知道自己要当父亲了哪。”  
听到妙贤的话，般度四子仿佛在黑暗中看到一丝光明，原本绝望的眼神瞬间充满了希望，神还没有抛弃他们，激昂留下了他生命的延续。

四周突然静默起来，那个在战场上无人能敌的人中雄牛阿周那回来了，可是此刻的他却犹如坠入梦魇般神情恍惚，他的脚步是那么的疲惫沧桑，他慢慢地走向激昂，抱起他早已冰冷的身体，眼泪随之落下。  
坚战走了过来，他满怀愧疚的看着阿周那：“我们没能保护好这孩子，这是我们的错，你能否……宽恕我们。”  
“是因为谁？是因为谁……你们才没能保护好他，大哥，是因为谁？”阿周那的怒火让他忍不住质问他一向敬重的大哥。  
“是信度王胜车，他得到了湿婆的赐福，能挡住所有战车武士，不让我们接近激昂。”无种说完后难过的底下了头。

一瞬间前所未有的悔恨之意在阿周那心中滋生，他恨这个害死他儿子的凶手，他更恨曾经把仁慈留给了这个凶手的自己。  
阿周那突然转身离开，他的怒火犹如沉寂已久的火山突然爆发，他的怒气犹如狂风怒海一样波涛汹涌，由于愤怒而猩红的双眼直视着俱卢的方向，胯下战马仿佛感受到了他的愤怒，以破军之势长啸而去。  
奎师那看着其他四子紧随其后的背影，眼神低垂，轻声叹息，面对激昂的死亡，即使是最高神也难以承受这份痛苦，更何况这些情感真挚的人们。

奎师那来到妙贤身边，抬起手轻轻地抚摸着她的头：“妹妹，他是笑着离开的，他很自豪自己没有丢父亲的脸，他是般度一族的骄傲，后世将会永远记住大勇士激昂的威名。”  
“可是我要如何能平息这悲痛？哥哥。”妙贤的泪滴落在激昂的手上溅起了冰冷的水花。  
“你还有至上，还有激昂爱的延续。”奎师那看向一旁的至上叹息道。  
妙贤缓缓闭上眼睛任泪水滑落，当再一次睁开时，她的眼神中已经有了坚强，她搂住身边抽泣不止的至上：“孩子，不要再哭了，为了激昂，为了你自己，也为了你们的孩子。”  
至上摇了摇头，随后扑进妙贤怀里，她们抱在一起痛哭不已，奎师那知道，这一次是两个女人在为她们的丈夫，儿子哀悼。

等到妙贤和至上的情绪安定一些后，奎师那又来到德罗波蒂处。  
德罗波蒂从回来就一直坐在那里没有动过，仿佛她周围的时间静止了一般，而奎师那的出现让时间又重新流动起来。  
“我的朋友。”奎师那温暖的声音穿过浓重的悲伤，传到德罗波蒂的灵魂深处。  
德罗波蒂抬起头看向他，原本空洞的目光瞬间充满了痛苦：“为什么？哥文达，为什么？”  
“我早就说过，战争总是充满了苦痛。”  
“我知道，虽然你早就告诉了我结果，可我还是想要他们能够活着，这是一个母亲的心愿，所以我用一生的苦修将祈福化入你送我的宝石中戴在他的手臂上，可是最终，神还是拒绝了我。”德罗波蒂强忍泪水看着奎师那。

面对德罗波蒂的质问奎师那露出了悲悯的笑容：“每当人们心灵迷茫的时候，他们就会问神，而人们有所欲求的时候，他们就会拜神，可是一旦人们遭遇不幸的时候，他们就会质问神。”  
奎师那来带德罗波蒂身边，低下头看着他的好友：“般遮丽，神是无法改变命运的，这是宇宙运行的绝对规则。”  
德罗波蒂仿佛瞬间失去了力气一样：“命运，哥文达，连神都不能改变的命运，我们这些渺小的人类也只能选择认命。”

“朋友，人并不渺小，他们的伟大之处就在于可以掌控自身的命运，命运的每一步路都在于他们自身的选择。”奎师那的声音带着赞美与叹息。  
“可也却是因此，当一部分人为了自己的欲望做出决定，同时这个决定会给另一部分人带来了无尽的伤痛时，他们自身也并不会得到快乐和喜悦，因为感受到痛苦的人会选择反击，不是为了自己，而是为了不让非法蔓延世界，为了不让其他人尝到和他们相同的痛苦，而这其中的牺牲就在所难免。”  
奎师那用他的话语劝慰着德罗波蒂，而再一次将伤痛隐藏起来的黑公主则用她坚定的目光看向奎师那：“他们一定会受到惩罚，我的五位夫君一定会兑现他们的誓言。”  
奎师那点了点头，然后露出了赞赏的笑容。

平静下心后，德罗波蒂问道：“哥文达，夫君们现在在哪？”  
“他们去了俱卢。”奎师那平静的说道。  
“什么？他们怎么能这个时候去俱卢。”德罗波蒂焦急的看向奎师那：“哥文达，你为什么不拦着他们。”  
“放心吧，坚战表兄是不会允许帕斯他们用非法行为玷污激昂誓死捍卫的正法的。”奎师那说道：“而且敌方有德罗纳大师在，所以他们会平安回来的。”  
虽然有奎师那的保证，但是德罗波蒂还是很担忧，忧心使她在营帐中不停的踱着步，而奎师那则来到帐外，抬头看了一眼月色，他知道他们很快就会回来了。

般度五子回来了，带着一身伤痛和冰冷，奎师那看着他们：“这不是你们的错，这是非法滋生时所产生的悲剧，而难敌表兄他们最终都会为他们所犯的罪行承担其结果。”  
“坚站表兄，怖军表兄，帕斯，无种，偕天。”奎师那面向五子，然后一个个望去，他的神情柔和，他的声音神圣，他告诉他们：“明天的战争定会如你们所愿。”  
奎师那的话语犹如甘露一般洒向五子的心中，这使他们的自责与愤怒化作了一股力量，在这场正法与非法之战中，他们坚信有奎师那的指引，他们一定会最终赢得胜利。

奎师那来到阿周那的营帐中，他知道今夜注定是个不眠之夜，但是他还是来到了床边，帮他铺好床，阿周那刚从德罗波蒂和妙贤那里回来，他一进营帐就看到在床前忙碌的身影，  
他惊讶的看向奎师那，他没想到有一天马达夫会为他铺床，这让他困惑的同时心头难以自持的涌上一阵灼热的情感。  
奎师那转头看向他，烛火爱恋般的将自身的明亮洒在奎师那的皮肤上，使他看上去犹如刚从海中捞取的珍珠被苏利耶的光芒映射般炫目迷人。  
阿周那无法将目光离开奎师那的脸，平时那些发自内心赞美的话语此时似乎因为眼前的美景都被遗忘了，他有些笨拙的说道：“马达夫，你在为我铺床。”  
奎师那微微一笑：”帕斯，你是我的朋友，为朋友铺床很正常。”  
奎师那来到阿周那面前：“你的痛苦我知道，但是我希望你能好好休息。”  
阿周那抬头看着奎师那美丽的莲花眼：“我的痛苦是无法消除的。”  
“只要你的心不在悲伤，让我做什么都可以。”奎师那用他温暖的目光抚慰着阿周那。  
阿周那摇了摇头：“马达夫，我怎能对你提出要求。”

“我说过，若是有人向我索要掌控我的权利，我自会欣然给予，所以今夜你可以提出要求。”奎师那言语中的鼓舞让阿周那心跳加快，他慌乱的低下头，一时间营帐中一片静默，过了一会，他抬起头看向始终淡然微笑的奎师那，然后将双手合十虔诚的说道：“马达夫，你是爱与知识，真理的化身，我不能贪心，所以我只祁求你的爱，我请求你陪我度过这漫长的一夜。”  
高大俊美的黑天，微微低垂下他美丽的眼看向祈求者阿周那：“帕斯，如你所愿。”

阿周那坐在床边双目游移，他不敢看向正在脱去金冠和满身金饰的奎师那，他们相识多年，彼此之间既是朋友也是亲人，但是在他心里奎师那从来不只是这些，在他心里奎师那是他的灵魂与信仰，试问这世上会有谁不爱自己的灵魂与信仰哪。  
爱意驱使让他在见不到他的日子里每每思念着那个带走他灵魂的至美之人，这种爱意已经超过了他对世间所有的感情。  
“帕斯。”奎师那转身来到床边，无论在什么地方，奎师那都能享有最好的礼遇，这似乎非常的理所当然，所以他的身上总是带着甜美的芬芳。  
那高雅的莲花气息即使不去看他也能让阿周那感受到眼前之人的美好，奎师那看着有些窘迫的阿周那，眼神中露出一丝笑意：“该睡了。”  
“马达夫，我……”阿周那有些后悔，他总觉得自己好像提出了一个非常无礼的要求，  
“你在苦恼什么？你我可是表兄弟，睡在一起也没什么的。”奎师那挑了挑眉。

阿周那不再纠结，他挪了一个位置让给奎师那，然后自己也慢慢地躺下。  
阿周那规规矩矩的躺在床上，他不用转头就知道那个人离他有多近，因为他能轻易的感受到身边之人的体温，他甚至只要稍稍动一下，就能碰触到身边的人。  
阿周那闭上眼睛，他不让自己胡思乱想，强迫自己入眠，但是混乱的思绪扰得他比以往更加清醒，他辗转反侧了半晌，突然转过身来，看向身边的奎师那，而此时的奎师那神态安详犹如睡莲。  
看样子自己今夜是睡不着了，他不想吵醒奎师那，所以他只是静静地看着，看着那能让人忘记俗世忧愁的面容。

“马达夫……”阿周那忍不住轻轻地叫了一声，声音方一出口，他就愣了，他是怎么了？他明明没想喊他的名字，可是他的灵魂却在渴望着。  
他本以为自己的声音很轻不会吵醒奎师那，没想到对方还是听到了，奎师那慢慢地睁开了他那能洗涤世人灵魂的莲花眼。  
“对不起，吵醒你了。”阿周那有些愧疚，在这场战争中，他不但要劳神，还要出力，想必一定很累了。  
“你这样看着我，我怎么可能睡得着。”  
阿周那脸上一阵窘迫，但是依然坦诚的说道：“马达夫，不止是我，所有人面对你时，都是看不够的。”  
“帕斯，这会让你心生喜悦吗？”  
“是的，如果我的灵魂身处黑暗，那么你就是我的光明与救赎。”  
奎师那微微转过头看向阿周那，阿周那也看着他，两人四目相对，气氛一时间竟然有些旖旎，也许是今天发生了太多的事情，也许是今夜的奎师那过于温柔，这让阿周那的心里充满了勇气，他突然直起身俯视着躺在身边的奎师那：“马达夫，我可以再提一个请求吗？”  
奎师那笑了笑：“说吧，我的朋友。”  
“今天我的生命失去了重要的存在，缺失的空洞无法填满，只有拥抱着你我的心灵才能得到满足。”阿周那的眼睛闪着希冀的光芒。

奎师那眼中闪过一丝复杂的情绪，快的让阿周那都没有察觉，不过他还是将手放在阿周那的肩头笑望着他，不用任何言语阿周那就能明白奎师那的心意，他满心欢喜的躺下，只不过这一次他转过身，将他那能轻松拉开甘狄拔的有力臂膀，放在了奎师那的身上。  
奎师那又重新阖上双眼，对于阿周那的愿望，他通常不会拒绝。

或许这样真的有效，起码现在的阿周那是紧闭着双眼，可是大概只有他自己才知道他现在的不平静，这个睡在他身边被他搂住的男人不只是惊艳了整个雅利安的瓦苏戴夫·奎师那，更是他的神明，心灵的支柱，精神的导师，每当自己遭遇黑暗的时候，他就如光明神一般照耀着他前进的道路，而自己也一直以绝不违背之心虔诚的仰慕着他。  
曾经阿周那以为他们很近，但是当奎师那在战场展露真身后，那份来自灵魂的震撼让阿周那难以抑制的留下了悲喜的泪水，他恭敬的跪下双手合十看着眼前庄严的神圣，心中除了得见至高之神真容的狂喜以外，更多了一丝细小的苦涩悲凉，他终究离他太远。

虽然后来他们还是一如从前，但是阿周那心里偶尔还是会有一种这至美之神并不在他身边的感觉，尽管他的眼睛还能看到他，他的手还能触摸到他。  
激昂之死刺激了他心中早就深埋的不安，这让阿周那的心如同刀割一般，他害怕再失去什么人，尤其是他，想到这里他突然收紧了手臂，仿佛想要将怀中之人融进自己的骨血一般。  
奎师那因这突如其来的力度不得不睁开双眼，他在心中微微的叹了口气：“帕斯？”  
阿周那没有开口，反而将身体更加贴近奎师那，奎师那转过头看向紧贴着自己的人：“普利塔之子啊，是什么让你如此不安？”  
阿周那看向近在咫尺的莲眼神，然后直起身来：“马达夫，是你让我如此不安，我今日失去儿子，可是我害怕明日又失去其他人，甚至失去你。”  
“帕斯，你的不安是多余的，世间一切自我最终都会回归无上我，所以你其实什么都没失去，摒弃那些不安吧，面对真实的自我。”  
“可是，对现在的我来说，眼前所见才是真实，心中所想才是真实，马达夫，我的双手渴望触摸你，而我心中的不安也在加重，请将你的双足置于我的胸前，驱逐我的不安。”

奎师那从来不会拒绝他虔诚的信徒，更何况这个信徒还是阿周那，他看着眼前的男人，嘴角勾起了一个美妙的弧度，带着与往日不同的微笑，一如那日多门城时，神圣优雅，只不过那时候的阿周那坐在他的脚边，如祈求者般，恭敬谦卑，而现在，他依然如一名祈求者般，却是俯视着身下的圣洁化身。

“帕斯，每当人们无助不安的时候，他们就会想要从神这里得到慰藉，而神是不会拒绝他可爱而又忠诚的信徒的。”  
阿周那双眼涌现出了喜悦的光芒，他来到奎师那的脚边，他的双手抚摸着黑天神的双腿，如云的肌肤似月色下静谧的湖水，在夜晚散发着幽幽的光辉，让人着迷。

他的双手慢慢地向下移动，细腻的莲花足被他捧在手中，莲眼神的足底和圆润的趾头染上了吉祥的红色，阿周那捧起它，将其置于胸口，当肌肤接触足底的那一瞬间，他心中的狂喜化作泪水从双眼中展现出来，其中一滴落在了奎师那的脚背上，宛若洗礼一般，这滴水珠慢慢地划过脚背留下了一道爱恋的痕迹。  
奎师那闭着双眼感受着足下的鼓动，无论是从最初的狂乱还是到现在的平和，他的嘴角始终都噙着一抹美丽的微笑。  
看着这样的奎师那，阿周那也不自觉的露出了笑容，他就这么一直看着他，迷醉在他的美貌中，时间过去了他也不知道，在这一刻世间一切于他来说都不重要，只有眼前这完美的黑天神才是他的所有。

阿周那觉得自己的灵魂得到了净化，奎师那的光芒照耀着他，阿周那突然就快乐了起来，他无法压制住内心突然涌现出的喜悦，他想要向奎师那表达爱慕之意。  
“马达夫，众生最终都要回归于你，但是我现在就渴望着与你的结合。”  
见奎师那一直没有开口，阿周那又忍不住问道：“马达夫，你睡了吗？”  
“还没有，帕斯。”奎师那终于睁开了他双眼看向阿周那。  
莲花眼睁开的瞬间，阿周那仿佛听到了万物复苏的声音，当四目相对的时候，阿周那觉得自己如饮甘露，他用眼神膜拜着奎师那身体的每一处，最后落在了他诱人的唇上。

奎师那的嘴唇如同花瓣一样香甜柔软，阿周那清楚的记得有一次在郊外，奎师那正在树下休息，苏利耶的光芒透过树荫爱抚着他，一只蝴蝶落在了他的嘴唇上，久久不肯离去，直到一阵风吹过，蝴蝶不堪风的驱逐，最终不得不离去，而那阵风，吹走了蝴蝶，也吹乱了他的心。  
他忍不住想要伸手触摸它们，但是又害怕这种行为会让奎师那不喜，可是最终他还是忍不住慢慢向前靠近他，他握住奎师那的手，将他置于掌中轻抚每一根手指，然后看向奎师那：“可以吗？”

奎师那看向阿周那，然后露出了温和却又拒人千里的微笑：“帕斯，既然你知道早晚会有一天，又何必急于这一时。”奎师那当然明白刚才阿周那话中的原意，但是他并不想奉陪。  
奎师那的笑容让周那心中一震，他刚才居然提出了这么荒唐过分的请求，难以掩饰的羞愧浮上他的面容，他慌忙低下头，不敢再看奎师那洞悉一切的眼神。  
时间就这么过去了，奎师那看着呆坐那里如同木雕一样的阿周那，突然伸出脚揣了他一下，阿周那一惊，回过神看向奎师那。  
奎师那尽量让自己的语气温和一些：“你是要傻坐到天亮吗？你忘了明天还有重要的事情要做吗？”  
阿周那摇了摇头：“我没忘，我记得自己的每一个誓言，我只是……”  
“那就好好休息吧，别总想一些乱七八糟的东西。”奎师那抽回自己的手，然后扶着阿周那让他躺好，原本灼热的掌心骤然失去了温度，阿周那不由得握紧了手掌，似乎眷恋着那已经离去的触感，他不知道以后还有没有像今夜这样的机会，这样的无所顾忌与之亲近的机会。  
他就这么睁着双眼，直到苏摩离去。

END


End file.
